Three-dimensional (3D) printing, also referred to as “additive manufacturing”, is a process of printing 3D objects from a digital representation, for example, a computer-aided design (CAD) model of a 3D object, using a 3D printer. A typical 3D printer 3D prints an object by laying down 3D printing material, for example, thermoplastics such as polylactic acid (PLA), acrylonitrile butadiene styrene (ABS), ceramic materials, metal alloys, etc., layer by layer. 3D printing technology has applications in many fields, for example, architecture, construction, industrial design, the automotive industry, aerospace, military, engineering, dental and medical industries, education, etc. However, typical 3D printing materials are costly for a median income bracket person. Typically, 3D printing large objects requires large amounts of 3D printing material, thereby making 3D printing costly for domestic use. The cost of 3D printing and manufacturing can be reduced by optimizing the amount of 3D printing material used for 3D printing a 3D object. One method to reduce material usage in 3D printing is modeling hollow objects that can be supported on an inner frame that provides substantial support to the hollow 3D printed objects. However, there is a dearth of user-friendly software and applications that allow users to 3D print and manufacture hollow 3D objects that are supported on inner frames. There is a need for a computer implemented method and system that enables cost effective 3D printing of large objects by using substantially less 3D printing material without compromising structural strength of a 3D printed object.
There is a huge demand for custom design manufacturing, since a conventional mass production process is costly for manufacturing custom designed products. In custom design manufacturing, service providers produce three-dimensional (3D) objects based on orders received from customers for 3D printing customized objects via online design customization software and websites. Although 3D printing technology reduces the time and cost for manufacturing custom designed products, the applications of 3D printing technology are limited by printable size concerns and printing material selection options for the custom designed products. Thus, expanding the applications of 3D printing technology in the custom design manufacturing field requires a systemic approach and methodology that can allow a median income bracket person to produce custom designed products at a low cost with predictable results. Therefore, there is a need for a computer implemented method and system that allows efficient and effective custom design manufacturing of 3D printed objects.
Typically, large three-dimensional (3D) objects are composed of independent parts that can be mechanically engaged with each other. Similar to manufacturing and development of assembled furniture, if a large 3D object comprising multiple parts can be developed by 3D printing each part and assembling the 3D printed parts, then typical transportation and manufacturing process predicaments involved in mass production of large 3D objects can be simplified and overcome. The precision in 3D designing and printing offers the potential to utilize a process similar to manufacturing and development of assembled furniture to develop a 3D object through a systemic method, a software development process, and a printing process. The 3D printing industry has provided an average income person with a variety of desktop 3D printers that are used to 3D print objects at home. However, conventional desktop 3D printers comprise a substantially smaller build area, thereby limiting sizes of 3D printable objects. Hence, a user can only print substantially small sized objects using conventional desktop 3D printers. With the popularity of precision home use 3D printing, a printing mechanism for developing 3D objects of any size can substantially increase the applications of home use 3D printers. There is a need for a computer implemented method and system that enables 3D printing of large 3D objects by 3D printing parts of the large 3D object and then assembling the 3D printed parts to build the large 3D object.
Hence, there is a long felt but unresolved need for a computer implemented method and system that builds or develops a large three-dimensional (3D) object using small 3D printed units that can be assembled on a support structure, and that allows efficient and effective custom design manufacturing of 3D printed objects. Furthermore, there is a need for a computer implemented method and system that cost effectively 3D prints a large object by using substantially less 3D printing material without compromising structural strength of the 3D printed object.